warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rippleclaw
Category:Mentors |livebooks=''Bluestar's Prophecy, ''Crookedstar's Promise, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=''None''}} Rippleclaw is a black-and-silver tabby tom with dark orange eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :In the prologue, Rippleclaw is first seen helping his Clanmates to get onto higher ground and away from the flood. When Troutclaw, an elder, refuses to go, saying he couldn't go on without Duskwater, Rippleclaw tells him that they would find her. He asks Hailstar if he could see Duskwater, but the RiverClan leader shakes his head. Hailstar tells Rippleclaw that he would go make sure the dens were all empty. When Hailstar comes back, Rippleclaw tells him that there was still no sign of Duskwater. Brightsky then volunteers to go back to camp to find Duskwater and Hailstar orders the rest of the Clan to keep moving up to the trees. :Later, after the flood, Rippleclaw is seen running back to camp. He tells the Clan that ThunderClan had taken Sunningrocks. Rippleclaw then comments that ThunderClan must have thought RiverClan lost their teeth and claws. Hailstar then decides not to fight, but to send a patrol to warn ThunderClan that Sunningrocks was still theirs, but that they wouldn't fight for it yet. Rippleclaw is part of the patrol along with Ottersplash, Shellheart and Brightsky. :When Crookedkit, still known as Stormkit then, is finally released from the medicine cat den, Rippleclaw is mentioned to be staring at him. Crookedkit meets his gaze and Rippleclaw looks away from him. :After Crookedkit decides to go back to RiverClan, Rippleclaw is part of the patrol that finds him. Crookedkit apologizes for running away, and Rippleclaw stiffens, saying Cedarpelt was right about Crookedkit running away. Crookedkit nods, and Rippleclaw curls his lips, asking him if he couldn't make it as a loner. Crookedkit flinches and replies that he never stopped being a RiverClan cat. Rippleclaw tells him that he doesn't smell like a RiverClan cat, getting a hiss from Echomist, who defends Crookedkit, telling Rippleclaw that he should be pleased Crookedkit was back. Rippleclaw is about to reply but is cut off by the pounding of paws. :The patrol goes back to camp, and when Hailstar tells Crookedkit that it was good to have him back, Rippleclaw asks Hailstar if he was going to take him back so easily. Tanglewhisker answers Rippleclaw, stating that Hailstar would take him back as Crookedkit was one of their Clanmates. :After Hailstar accepts Crookedkit back, Rippleclaw signals Echomist and Mudfur back to check the borders. Rainflower asks him if she could join, and he agrees, saying the borders should be checked by now. He flashes Crookedkit an accusing look, hinting that he thought it was Crookedkit's fault. Before the patrol goes out, Rippleclaw tells Volepaw, Petalpaw and Beetlepaw to come with them, as Mudfur wanted to assess their hunting. :When a heron tries to attack Willowkit and Graykit, Rippleclaw prepares to attack it, but relaxes as Ottersplash and Beetlepaw attack it. When Beetlepaw asks why they don't eat heron, Rippleclaw tells him that if he had ever eaten a heron, he would know why. Then, he turns to Crookedkit and praises him for his fast thinking. :Later, when Reedfeather comes to their camp, Rippleclaw is seen hissing. When Fallowtail lets out a desperate cry, Rippleclaw snarls at her, asking her if she had forgotten the meaning of loyalty. After Reedfeather leaves with Willowkit and Graykit, Fallowtail staggers to the nursery. Rippleclaw snorts and ask why she wanted to go there. Ottersplash hisses at him to shut up. :During the battle with ThunderClan over Sunningrocks, Rippleclaw is seen retreating as ThunderClan's second battle patrol comes. He later asks Shellheart why he ordered them to retreat. Shellheart answers him that they had no choice. :When he, Ottersplash, Owlfur, Timberfur, and Hailstar go rescue Willowkit and Graykit, he is seen holding one of them and swimming across the river. After dropping them safely on RiverClan territory, Rippleclaw is seen helping Willowkit get dry. :After Crookedpaw thinks of a plan to chase a dog away, Rippleclaw is part of the patrol to help chase it away. The next day, Hailstar decides to reclaim Sunningrocks. Rippleclaw asks what would happen if they lost again. Hailstar annouces that there would be no battle this time, as they would just reset the boundaries on the next claw moon. He adds that if there were a battle, they would keep fighting it until they won. :When Graypaw is seen worrying about Brightsky, who had moved to the nursery, Rippleclaw asks her if Piketooth, Graypaw's new mentor, could take her training. But, upon seeing Piketooth busy, Rippleclaw asks her if she would like him to teach her some moves while Piketooth was busy. Graypaw agrees, and Rippleclaw takes her to a shaded spot at the edge of the clearing. :Later, when Hailstar decides to remark the boundaries, Rippleclaw asks him who he would take. Rippleclaw gets chosen. The next day, after Brightsky dies, Rippleclaw is seen crossing the clearing to join Timberfur and Mudfur. When Hailstar calls a clan meeting, her and Timberfur do not move away from Mudfur. Bluestar's Prophecy :When RiverClan invades ThunderClan territory, Rippleclaw is seen facing off against Bluefur. He gains the upper hand, and is about defeat her. However, Bluefur's sister, Snowfur, leaps in and helps Bluefur drive him away. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :In ''Hailstar Speaks: The Lost Kits, he is one of the cats that Hailstar chooses to go take back Fallowtail's kits from WindClan. When Hailstar explains his plan, Rippleclaw points out that WindClan had increased their patrols, to which Hailstar replies that they hadn't patrolled along the cliff. :When they are outside the WindClan camp, Rippleclaw, along with Timberfur, keeps the guards quiet. Family Members Mate: :Graypool: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Kits: :Splashkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Morningkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Senior Warrior